


It Starts Like This

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherhood, Galidraan, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: How Jango lost more than anyone knew at Galidraan, how he met Am, and how the both of them tried to live again.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Am Mev, Jango Fett/Myles
Series: Deliver Us AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128
Collections: Deliver Us - Missing scenes





	It Starts Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off, technically canon for Deliver Us.

It starts like this: like a usual morning in the cold of Galidraan, the thermal tents keeping most of the cold away.

It starts like this: with Jango stirring, and Myles draping an arm over him and kissing his shoulder. It starts with Myles splaying his hand over Jango’s abdomen, feeling the soft roundness settling here, already visible when his _ven’riduur_ is naked or in his blacks. Jango turns slowly and lets Myles duck down to kiss his stomach and whisper words of endearment to the child growing there. They’ve named him Jaster, after Jango’s _buir_.

Their child. Safely nestled in Jango’s womb, the one Mandalorian fucked-up genetics granted him, not yet five months old. But he’s been growing rapidly and Jango knows he won’t be able to keep on putting his armour long. Once this mission is over, they will go to Mandalore and pronounce their marriage vows there – and then wait some more, until it is inevitable, to announce Jango’s pregnancy.

It starts like this: Jango leaves his lover in charge, but when he learns of the attack from the Jedi, it’s already too late. He’s just a bit slower than usual, weighed down by his belly, by the energy it takes out of him to build a completely new human.

It starts like this: with Myles seeing him, and yelling _run_. It starts like this: with Myles flying up to protect him.

It ends like this: with a Jedi leaping up and cutting him in half. It ends like this: with Jango’s hands covered in blood, six Jedi dead at his hands. It ends like this: with his armour stripped away from him. It ends like this: with pain growing in his back and lower stomach.

It starts like this: with Jango enslaved, crouched in a corner of the spice cargo he’s on. It starts like this: with blood staining his thighs as his child’s life blinks out, with tears staining his face from yet one more loss. It starts like this: with grunts of pain as his body tries to get rid of his child. It starts like this: with a broad but gentle hand settling on his shoulder.

It starts like this: with a young Zabrak gently holding him, not minding getting his hands drenched in blood as he births a dead child. It starts like this: with a brotherhood sealed in blood and loss, in gentleness given in dark times. It starts like this: with the Zabrak reaching down and holding the small baby that fits in just one of his hands. It starts like this: with tears of loss and simple kindness. It starts like this: with yet another name added to Jango’s remembrance.

It ends like this: with two brothers standing side by side as freedom knocks at the door. It ends like this: with two brothers parting ways, but never truly being apart. It ends like this: with vows given and taken. It ends like this: with “go see the Armourer on my part”.

It ends like this: with desperate tries for another child, yielding no results. It ends like this: with a visit to a respected doctor. It ends like this: “malnutrition, spice and the violence of slavery have made you barren”. It ends in grief and anger, and a need for revenge – and an emptiness in his heart, an emptiness in his womb.

It starts like this: “And I want a clone for myself. Unaltered.”

It starts like this: “Hello, Boba.”

It starts like this: “I’ve sworn, _vod_. I will follow you.”

It starts like this: “I’ve left Ravage behind. This is the name of a slave.”

It starts like this: “My name is now Am.”

It starts like this: _“Olarom yaim’ol, Mand’alor.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _ven'riduur_ : future spouse.  
>  _“Olarom yaim’ol, Mand’alor.”_ : Welcome back home, Mand'alor.


End file.
